


Lousy Kept Secrets

by justanexercise



Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies), Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F, charlie's angel/elementary crossover, joaniarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's Angel/Elementary crossover ish. Joan Watson never expected anyone in her new life to find out about her old one. (Jamie x Joan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lousy Kept Secrets

 

The life of one Joan Alexandra Munday-Watson’s never actually been as structured and plain as she makes it out to be. She carries no weight or thought of her past life. So far from it that not even the great detective Sherlock Holmes or the criminal mastermind Jamie Moriarty has any idea of just how spectacular their Watson is.

They’re about to find out a secret Joan means to take to her grave.

-

In the Brownstone library, Sherlock concentrates on case files spread haphazardly on the floor, with Clyde the tortoise acting as a paperweight. Again. His concentration only breaks to glance at Joan speaking on her cell phone.

Her voice is soft but high pitched. Flirtatious.

Sherlock drops the papers in his hands, he pads over to Joan and his mismatched polka dotted socks dampens his steps.

“Yea okay, I’ll be there in twenty minutes, miss you too.” Joan ends the call and spins around, nearly colliding with Sherlock.

“Who was that?” he asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“None of your business,” Joan says over her shoulder. She peruses her collection of shoes, choosing stylish but comfortable boots. Brown leather, knee high, 2-inch heels.

“What time will you be home then?”

“Mind your own business Sherlock.”

Sherlock fiddles with his shirt collar. “I’m merely asking, there is a particularly interesting bee seminar in an hours’ time. I plan on going. Care to join me?”

“Bee’s? No.”

“Fine, what time will you be returning?”

Joan pauses. “Not sure, probably late.”

“You’re not meeting Moriarty are you? Last I heard she was in China.”

Joan brushes past him, opening the door. “Good bye Sherlock. Don’t wait up!”

The door clicks shut. Sherlock stares. Another moment and he sighs. Time to get back to work.

He looks at the files on the ground, shakes his head and instead goes to his practice dummy. Taking the extra single stick, Sherlock whacks the head of the dummy with precision; each strike deadlier than the previous.

-

An hour later, the front door opens and Sherlock grins, not looking up from his bowl of cereal. “You’re home early Watson. Was the date unsuccessful then? Did Moriarty say something asinine again?”

“Hello to you too Sherlock.”

The spoon halts between his mouth and the bowl.

“Where’s Joan?” Sherlock asks, dropping his spoon. He turns around in his chair, glaring at his former girlfriend. “Have you kept her against her will in some sort of dungeon?”

Moriarty leans against the doorframe, a picture of nonchalance. “If I have, it would never be against her will.”

“She wasn’t with you,” Sherlock points out. His lips quirk into a smirk.

“No, she was not. I meant to surprise her.” Moriraty’s eyes narrow. “Why did you assume she was with me?”

“Seems you and Watson are not exclusive.”

“Are you saying she’s out on a date?”

Sherlock bounces to the sink, putting his used bowl inside. “Precisely. Run along now Moriarty. Joan’s no longer here to play your games.”

“And just who is this mysterious date?” Moriarty asks, her voice smooth.

“No clue.”

She pauses and tilts her head. “You’ve no idea? No deductions? Nothing to point towards who Joan is currently with?”

Sherlock’s smile drops, he rubs the stubble along his jawline. Finally he says, “No, I don’t.”

They both whip out their cell phones, texting Joan. As the minutes go by without a response, Sherlock and Moriarty are practicing their death stares on each other. They barely blink. Fifteen minutes pass without a single notification on their phones.

He breaks the silence first. “She could just be busy.”

Moriarty scoffs. She calls Joan but it goes straight to voicemail.  Sherlock, undeterred does the same with the same results. They lock eyes before jumping into action. Moriarty places a series of calls, speaking to her commanders with a calm, collected voice. Sherlock races to his laptop, pulling up Joan’s latest conversations and possibly whereabouts.

In less than 10 minutes, Moriarty has the answer.

-

“Sam, turn back to the Brownstone,” Jamie commands.

Her driver nods, executing a perfect U-turn in traffic.

Sherlock turns to Jamie, his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“Joan and her fellow companions have just left the farmer’s market via taxi.” Jamie turns her phone towards Sherlock, showing him a candid photo of Joan as well as two other women with her. One redhead, one blonde. Both gorgeous. “Have you seen them before?”

“They are not known associates of Joan.”

“I thought so.” Jamie puts her phone away. “Doesn’t look like a kidnapping, Joan is far too relaxed around them. And she’s having…fun.” Several photos have Joan laughing heartily, arm in arm with these two women.

“In any case, Joan is perfectly fine it seems.” Sherlock makes a shooing motion with his hand. “No need for you to be around her today, she’ll be occupied with entertaining them now.”

-

Joan’s laughter and smiles drops at the sight of Jamie and Sherlock in the living room. The two unknown women follow her gaze and turn back towards Joan, confused.

“Sherlock, I thought you had a bee thing!” Joan hurries towards him, half shoving and tugging him away.

“I lied, but we believed you to be in danger when you have not answered your phone.”

Joan slips her phone out of her pocket, dead battery. She grimaces. “Sorry, I didn’t realize. And I did tell you I was going out. Why would you lie about a bee seminar?”

“To see who you were meeting with.” Sherlock pushes past Joan to stand in the middle of the living room. “I had thought you arranged another clandestine meeting with Moriarty, but when she showed up, well…”

“So you two assumed I was what, kidnapped?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Jamie says. She’s not about to apologize for worrying about Joan.

“Okay fine, I’m sorry to have worried you both.  And hey I’m alive and well, so we’ll just be going,” Joan says. She grabs the arms of her friends and tugs them up, but they stay planted to the ground.

“Oh come on Alex, you haven’t even introduced us yet!” says the redhead. “This your new boyfriend?”

“Shit,” Joan hisses.

“Alex?” Sherlock asks, crossing his arms.

“Boyfriend?” scoffs Jamie.

“Alright fine, first not my boyfriend, he’s Sherlock. We work and live together.” Joan points towards the redhead and blonde respectively. “Dylan and Natalie.”

Joan waves her hand around Jamie, pausing in her introductions. “This is Jamie, it’s complicated.”

“I knew it!” Dylan high fives Natalite. “Jason was so a beard.”

“Alex?” Sherlock pipes up again, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Joan pinches the bridge of her nose, a headache starting to form. “Middle name, I went by Alex when I was younger.”

“Hold on, middle name, really?” Natalie asks. “What do you go by now then?”

“We know her as Joan Watson, what do you know her by?” Sherlock adds, looking far more curious.

“Alex Munday,” Natalie replies.

Jamie claps her hands together, a wide smile on her face. “Oh Joan Watson, you never do cease to intrigue me. I never thought I’d meet an Angel and as fate would have it, I drop in on three of them.”

Sherlock makes a strangled noise in his throat; he throws Jamie a look of disgust. “Are you attempting to flirt with all three of them?”

Joan blanches, she wobbles in her boots, and luckily Dylan steadies her with an arm around her shoulders. “How did…”

“Alex, Natalie and Dylan,” Jamie points to each of them. “The Angel program under Charlie. I’ve never had the pleasure of meeting an Angel before. Of course I was only starting my career when the program was dismantled.”

“What do you do Jamie?” Natalie asks, ever polite.

“Criminal consultant.”

Natalie and Dylan zero their eyes on Joan, who’s looking at the ceiling avoiding them.

“I thought I was the only one who fell for bad guys,” Dylan pokes Joan in the shoulder. “I guess you only fell for bad girls.”

“Well, this certainly explains a lot of things,” Sherlock says. “I’m disappointed in you Joan.”

“What?” Joan hisses.

“I certainly did not expect you to have been employed by a geriatric millionaire who got off on beautiful women solving crimes.”

“That’s not…” Joan’s mouth clicks shut. “Okay fine, but I was young and bored.”

“I am glad you came to your senses,” Sherlock nods.

Dylan grins, coming to a realization. “So you two didn’t know Alex was an Angel? I’ve got so many stories!”

“No Dylan!” Joan drags her friend away or she tries to, Natalie grabs her around the waist and hauls her backwards.

-

With all the excitement dying down for the night, Natalie and Dylan left to their hotel room. Sherlock is busy downstairs reacquainting himself with past crimes and Joan’s not-so-secret past life. Joan though, is in her room with Jamie.

“Can you stop it with that look?” Joan throws her pillow at Jamie.

“Or what? You’ll whip me into submission?”

Joan groans and falls back onto the bed.

“For the record,” Jamie sits on the edge of the bed near Joan’s head. “I wouldn’t mind that one bit.”

“Masochist.”

“I’m more on the B/D aspect, but maybe for you I’d make an exception.” Jamie slides her fingers through Joan’s hair.

“Okay, seriously?” Joan bats her hand away and sits up. “I did not use it in the bedroom for your information. I’m a trained equestrian and in rodeo so the skill translated.”

“Would you like to?”

“Huh?”

Jamie pressed the palm of her hand against Joan’s chest, guiding her down onto the bed and straddled her lap. Trailing her hand down Joan’s torso, Jamie smirked, her eyes gleaming with dark lust. “Those skills, would you like to use them in the bedroom?”

“I…”Joan’s breath hitched as Jamie ground against her lap. Her eyes shut, the images assaulting her mind.

It could certainly be interesting.


End file.
